


The Gift

by moreless



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Forced Orgasm, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Humiliation, M/M, Mind Rape, Nonconathon Treat, Post-TLJ, Public Use, rape as punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreless/pseuds/moreless
Summary: After the death of Snoke and the fiasco at Crait, Hux receives his punishment.He can take this. He can take anything.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Other(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101
Collections: Kylux rape, Nonconathon 2020





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreyNarcissus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyNarcissus/gifts).



“You’re quiet,” Ren observes. “Nothing to say?”

“Disappointed?” Hux snaps before he can help himself. He bites the inside of his cheek to keep the rest of his rage from spilling out, hard enough to taste blood. Focuses on the taste of iron flooding his mouth, coating his tongue and the back of his throat.

“I was wondering if you would grovel again,” Ren continues, “as you did in Snokes throne room. Beg me. But you wouldn’t, would you?” He picks up the multitool as he speaks, and Hux barely suppresses an instinctive flinch as it nears him, though he hardly thinks Ren would try to torture him with a drill through the skull. It whirrs as Ren bolts the magcuffs around his wrists to the wall. He keeps speaking over the buzzing sound of it, voice measured and steady the way it usually isn’t. Of course this would be the one fucking thing to calm him down. Hux’s humiliation and pain.

“You fear death. You fear the death of your ambition, of dying before you see yourself at the head of your new Empire. Of me, dead, or at your feet. Your servant?” Ren gives him a mirthless grin. “Petty. I do not serve well.”

“So you confess that it was you who killed Snoke, and not the girl?” Hux tugs on the cuffs but they hold fast, with barely any give to pull them away from the wall. His midsection, where he’s braced against the hole in the wall, is beginning to hurt, the pressure pushing against the bruises he still has from Crait. Ren had also removed the rest that’s usually bolted there, though he did leave the padded seal. What a relief, to not be gutted by jagged metal while he’s fucked.

“Does it matter?” says Ren, giving his face a rough pat with his large gloved hand. “I am Supreme Leader.”

 _Long live the Supreme Leader_ , Hux thinks acidly. Doesn’t say the words out loud, but knows Ren will skim them from his mind anyway.

“So what do you think of my punishment?”

“Unimaginative. How many do you have lined up for this? Ten? Twenty?”

“What if I told you I’d just leave you here for days, for the whole ship to use?” This time Hux can’t fight back the shudder that shakes through him, rattling the cuffs and leaving him sagging into the wall despite his pain.

“Behave,” says Ren with a small smirk, “and I’ll be merciful.” He pulls out a remote and presses a button, one that flicks on the infrared light above the door. Open for business.

It barely takes a minute for the door to hiss open, Hux feeling the breeze of its movement against his bare arse. The hairs on his legs rise and he instinctively tenses, bracing himself for what’s about to happen. On the other side of the glory hole, Ren watches him intensely, arms crossed as he leans against the wall.

“You’re getting off on this, aren’t you?” Hux hisses. The hole is sealed around his waist for privacy, but he can’t help but fear that his voice may carry. Or maybe Ren has wired something up for sound, so that he can broadcast Hux’s humiliation to the entire ship. “You sick freak.”

“Sicker than you?” His gaze remains impassive when Hux jumps at the first feel of touch against his skin, bare fingers roughly smearing cold lube against his hole. “This is not your first time doing this, is it, general?”

“You don’t get to shame me— _hnnh_ —for-for this.” He blinks against the sting of two fingers spearing him open. They feel too dry, too unprepared for this. The karking sex ed on this karking ship, when he’s done slitting the throat of everyone who lays a hand on him today, he’s going to make sure—

“You get angry about the strangest things.”

“Forgive me, Supreme Leader,” Hux chokes out. On the other side of the wall, his assailant dribbles another thread of cold lube over his hole. “Would you rather hear what I will do to you?”

“This is punishment,” says Ren. He reaches out and tips Hux’s head back by the chin, forcing it back until his neck aches and his throat feels tight. Behind him, a meaty cock smacks against his arse, the only warning he gets before it presses against his hole, forcing its way in. Hux lurches forward, his body automatically reacting to get away from the intrusion, from the stinging pain as his inadequately prepared body is forced to open up around the cock, but the cuffs keep him in place. Saliva pools in his mouth and he chokes, unable to swallow properly with Ren’s hand still on his chin. It gets hard to breathe; he huffs frantically through his nose.

“You think you can survive this, like you survived everything else. You will.” It feels more like a threat than a promise. Hux blinks, tears forcing their way into his eyes. The cock in him burns, and he hopes to hell the idiot out there walks away from this chaffed. There are hands on his waist, digging into his hips, likely adding another layer to bruises already painted there.

“I put the notice out that this is punishment. That they should take what they want from you.” Without warning, Ren lets go of him, and unable to hold himself up, Hux folds, almost smacking his face against the wall. “Be glad they don’t know who you are. Though some may recognize you by your hair. Or your ass.”

Hux spits on the ground. It lands inches away from Ren’s boot, tinged pink with blood.

Whoever’s fucking him is getting close. Every thrust jams his hips against the opening, drags him up to the tips of his toes. It’s someone taller than him, Hux thinks vaguely. Few people on this ship are taller than him. He’ll find them.

“No you won’t,” says Ren. “There’ll be some reshuffling. They’ll be transferred off the _Finalizer_ , and they’ll live, knowing just what a _slut_ their general is—”

“Will you just karking _shut—_ ” His throat closes up around the last word, choking him around it long enough for his head to start spinning. The person fucking him comes, a gush of heat painting his insides, and Ren releases him at the same moment he pulls out, leaving him gasping for breath as his hole clutches around the sudden emptiness.

“I could make you like this,” murmurs Ren. He crouches, carding a hand through Hux’s hair and fisting it to pull back his head, exposing his blotchy, tear-stained face. “You’ll never be able to come again without my hand around your throat and a line of men at your bed.”

“Fuck you.” A new pair of hands on his hips, smaller, a new cock, longer, less girthy. It pushes into Hux with little resistance. This time he just grunts, hands curling into fists.

Ren starts petting his hair. “Look at you. Already used to this. Did you miss it, getting fucked by your men? I bet you liked it, didn’t you, the danger? That they’d one day figure it out, that the twinky red-head with the skinny ass is their general. Maybe they’d fuck you harder if they knew it was you. Like they’re doing now. Pretty sure some of them have already got you pegged. Not many redheads on this ship. And none—” he gives Hux’s hair a sharp tug, pulling some of it out at the roots, “—none quite like you.”

Hux jerks his head out of Ren’s grip, snaps at his fingers and actually manages to seize the tip of a glove with his teeth. Manages to actually make Ren _yell_ , before the glove is ripped away, making his teeth ache, before he’s struck across the face hard enough that his head this time does smack into the wall. On the other side, his foot slips and the cock slides out of him. He’s immediately punished with a sharp smack on his arse, before he’s stuffed full again and the pounding resumes at a brutal pace.

“Only you would enjoy something like this.”

“Enjoy?” Hux grits his teeth against the battering he’s enduring. If he’d thought the cock smaller than the first, it no longer feels this way, pummeling into every inch of him.

“You’re hard.”

And he is. He’s been hard since he’d first woken from Ren’s sleep compulsion and found himself locked into one of the _Finalizer_ rec rooms’ supposedly discreet glory holes. The first few minutes could have been excused as the body’s natural reaction to the muscle memory of this position, bent over, his lower half available for all to use. He doesn’t have that excuse any more.

“Why?” asks Ren, easily plucking the thought from his mind. “Why is this time any different from the others?”

“You put me here,” Hux growls. His nails have bitten into his palms deep enough to draw blood. Hands too slippery to support himself against the smooth wall, he’s propped up himself on his elbows to brace himself against the rough pounding. “Y-you kriffing put me— _fuck_!”

“Where a whore like you belongs. You pretend you’ve gotten this far on the merits of your mind alone, but I know you earned part of your rank on your knees and on your back. I figured I’d choose a punishment familiar to you.”

Hux can’t speak right now, tongue heavy in his mouth, only managing harsh panting sounds as the breath is punched out of him with each thrust. A shift in position now has the cock in him drag across his prostate with every thrust—in another situation, this would be perfect. As it is, Ren couldn’t have devised something crueler.

It doesn’t help that—he keeps expecting Ren to join. Hux tries to stay mostly upright so that he can keep him in the corner of his eye, but the position makes it difficult. His back and shoulders are killing him. But he’s still hard.

On the other side, someone has noticed. A hand smacks his cock, and a yelp bursts from his lips. Ren continues to watch, impassive. The bastard has made himself comfortable against the wall, arms folded, hair falling into his face. He’s not even watching.

“Don’t just stand there,” Hux chokes when he can take it no further. There’s a new cock in him, a new set of fingers digging into his flesh. “Why don’t you fucking take what you want?”

“No,” says Ren. “I don’t want you.”

This shouldn’t feel like a blow. This is a gift. Sparing him this last humiliation. By refusing to cross that line, Ren is demonstrating his growth in not allowing his personal interests to interfere—but he is Supreme Leader now, Hux remembers. All interests are his own.

Ren is doing him a favour. This punishment, it will give him something to focus on, a goal to distract him from the gossip and the whispers of his failure as he bides his time. Once again patiently clawing his every sweet fucking inch to the top. No matter what Ren says, he will find every man who was here tonight, and they will all die. And when he is done, Ren will get a taste of his own medicine. Hux will fuck him before his knights, before his mother and before the kriffing girl. Ren will _beg_ him for it. And it’ll make Hux's eventual victory all the sweeter.

“You think I’ll be begging for it,” says Ren, and a blunt pressure pushes itself into Hux’s mind. The fantasy is scraped from his thoughts, and the little pleasure he gains from it turn on its head, magnified and fed into this, his humiliation, his rape. He comes with a grunt, which seems to delight the person fucking him judging from the way he’s smacked and pinched and jostled. The world whites out for a moment. There’s a distant ringing in his ears.

Then Ren’s voice, cutting through the white noise. “Oh, general,” he says, almost fondly. “There’s nothing I could ever want from you.”


End file.
